


Once

by IChallengeMyFate (Ealdremen)



Category: Fire Emblem: If
Genre: F/F, GUESS WHO'S SHIPPING STUFF BEFORE THE GAME IS OUT, i'll literally eat an entire 3DS if the game emerges and they're actually sisters or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdremen/pseuds/IChallengeMyFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Aqua and Kamui danced together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Once, there had been a girl with pale hair and crimson eyes. A soft smile that grew wider when they spent time together, she and Aqua, and they ran hands through one another's long hair. When Aqua sang, her lover rested her head against her shoulder and closed her weary eyes. Other times, she held Aqua's head in her lap and stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep with the sound of her voice.

Once, they had danced together in a field of green on the shores of a lake. The waters reflected the fiery sunset above them as they twirled around, ending the dance in each others' arms. Aqua felt her fingers entwine with those of her love, and they clasped one another tight.

But once, those soft hands had turned to claws.

Skin tanned from days of travel gave way to an impenetrable, steel-colored hide. The smile grew fangs, twisted into a snarl. That lovely hair became gnarled horns, and the cape Aqua had once used as a blanket was cast aside for leathery wings. The scream had torn the still air – and even still, Aqua wasn't wholly certain if it had been her own.

Once, Aqua had laid with Kamui and promised that their lives would never see them torn apart – that the war between Nohr and Hoshido would not kill their love. Her eyes had met Kamui's gentle gaze, and they knew it to be true, that they would choose together or not choose at all.

But now, she was pinned beneath a claw that choked the life from her. The monstrous head of the beast drew closer to her, craning its neck to peer at her with a soulless gaze. Though she strained to see something she could recognize, all that felt familiar was the sense of losing everything all over again.

First her childhood, then her home, and now Kamui.

Once, she had lost everything but had thought she found something new as replacement – and once was all it took to lose it all again.

Her hands grasped the claw holding her down. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to move it even an inch. Her first plea was strangled out of her. But it must have seen in her eyes that she didn't intend to flee. The monster's grip loosened as its tail thrashed around behind it. A gasp of breath was all she was allotted before its foot sank low again. All she could do was stare up at it.

It. _It._ Kamui.

If this creature was Kamui, then surely – surely she could be allowed one mercy.

“Kill me if you want,” Aqua managed, her breath growing short once again, “but do it as yourself.”


End file.
